The present invention is directed to a tool for removing dried caulking compound from a caulking tube nozzle.
Caulking compound typically is supplied in disposable, cylindrical cartridges having a discharge nozzle at one end and an internal, slidable plunger. The discharge nozzle typically is constructed from a sturdy plastic material. The caulking compound generally is discharged from the cartridge by a dispenser having a receptacle, contoured to the cartridge configuration, and opposing end walls between which the cartridge is confined. The rear end wall typically receives a drive screw having a handle on one end and a pressure plate on the opposing end which engages the cartridge plunger. By rotating the drive screw, the pressure plate can be advanced into or retracted from the cartridge. Movement of the plunger toward the nozzle compresses the caulking compound until it extrudes through the nozzle.
Cartridges often have a protective foil backing positioned between the cartridge cylinder and the caulking tube nozzle. As illustrated in FIG. 7, some caulk dispensers 50 are equipped with a steel puncture probe 55 pivotably attached to the dispensing end. In the extended position (as shown in FIG. 7), the steel puncture probe 55 can be used to pierce the foil backing of the cartridge, thereby permitting fresh caulk to be dispensed. When not in use, the steel puncture probe 55 can be pivoted underneath the body of the dispenser 50.
Oftentimes a project does not require the use of an entire tube of caulk. After the partial use of a caulk tube, some caulking compound invariably remains in the nozzle portion. During storage of the partially-used caulking tube, the caulking compound within the nozzle portion typically dries and clogs the nozzle. When re-use of the tube is attempted, the dried caulking compound in the nozzle portion inhibits the discharge of caulking compound from the tube. As the pressure plate of the dispenser compresses the caulking compound, the pressure inside the tube increases. When the pressure becomes too great, the tube can rupture (sometimes referred to as xe2x80x9cblow-outxe2x80x9d) and no longer can be re-used.
One approach to re-using caulking tubes has been to cut off an extended portion of the tip of the nozzle which has been clogged by dried caulking compound. This approach suffers from several drawbacks. A significant drawback is that the control of caulk flow is deleteriously affected because the diameter of the nozzle tip is widened.
Another approach has been to use steel puncture probe 55 of a dispenser 50 so-equipped to pierce through dried caulking in the nozzle. This approach also is unsatisfactory. One significant drawback is that the dried caulk merely is displaced without being removed from the caulking tube nozzle. The displaced dried caulk in effect reduces the inner diameter of the caulking tube nozzle, which can impede the control of caulk flow. The displaced dried caulk also can become liberated by the flow of fresh caulk and again restrict flow through the caulking tube nozzle.
It would be desirable to develop an efficient and cost-effective tool to simplify the re-use of caulking tubes. It especially would be desirable to develop a device for removing dried caulking compound from a caulking tube nozzle without adversely affecting subsequent dispensation of the caulking compound.
The present invention is directed to a tool for removing dried caulking compound from the nozzle of a caulking tube. In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, the device comprises a handle and a generally cylindrical member having a first end portion attached to the handle, a middle portion, and a second end generally opposite to the handle. The generally cylindrical member includes a generally threaded portion extending from its second end toward the middle portion. The threaded portion threadably engages dried caulking compound within a caulking tube nozzle by rotating the handle. The dried caulking compound then can be removed from the nozzle simply by pulling the tool away from the nozzle.
In accordance with an alternative embodiment of the invention, a device for removing dried caulking compound from a caulking tube nozzle comprises a handle and an elongate member having a first end portion attached to the handle and a second end generally opposite to the handle. The elongate member comprises a generally coiled portion extending from the second end toward the handle. The generally coiled portion engages dried caulking compound within a caulking tube nozzle by rotating the handle. The dried caulking compound then can be removed from the nozzle simply by pulling the tool away from the nozzle.
According to yet another embodiment of the invention, a device for removing dried caulking compound from a caulking tube nozzle includes a caulk dispenser having a receptacle with opposing end walls for supporting a caulking tube cartridge and a drive screw for displacing a pressure plate which engages a plunger of the cartridge to dispense caulking compound from the cartridge. An elongate member has a first end portion attached to the dispenser and a second, opposite end having a generally threaded or coiled portion. The threaded or coiled portion can be used to engage and remove dried caulking compound from the caulking tube nozzle prior to re-use, as well as to pierce through a foil backing when using a new cartridge.
The present invention provides an effective and easy-to-use device for cleaning dried caulking compound from the nozzle of a caulking tube. By freeing caulking compound and debris from the nozzle, the risk of caulk tube xe2x80x9cblow-outxe2x80x9d is reduced or avoided. The present invention also reduces waste of caulking compound by avoiding the need or tendency to discard caulking tubes prematurely because of the aforementioned difficulties associated with re-use. The present invention also avoids the need for cutting off a portion of the tip of the nozzle which has been obstructed by dried caulking compound, thereby permitting re-use of caulking tubes without adversely affecting control of caulk flow.